Pure Lust  Pure Release
by Elsebeth Kindri
Summary: COMPLETE - One Shot. Sometimes you can offer what's needed even though you know it's not going to be forever. At least in those stolen moments, you can ride a wave as if you have no worries left in the world.


I don't own anything from the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Pure Lust - Pure Release<strong>

* * *

><p>"Noela! When are you going join me and keep me warm at night?" Lancelot yells with a drunken slur as I walk in.<p>

"How about never?" I yell back. "You know that there's only one man for me, and you're too much of a woman to be that man," I throw at him before I walk over to the counter and greet Vanora. "Will he ever stop?" I ask as I reach the counter lean against it.

"I highly doubt it, luv. He's always been like that and it's not likely that he's going to stop. I'm just glad he's not pestering me anymore," she answers with a laugh and tosses her fiery red hair as she grabs a mug of ale and walk over to her lover and sits down on his lap. He instantly locks his arms around her, and his hands rub her stomach that's showing that she's about six months pregnant. The child will be their 13th.

I sigh and grab the remaining mugs of ale and bring them over to the table, handing them to Lancelot and Gawain before heading out into the kitchen to prepare the evening's stew. I start by putting a pot of water on the stove for heating before starting to cut the vegetables and the meat. As I make my way over to the pot and pour the vegetables into the water, I feel a pair of arms sneak around my waist and pull me backwards slightly. I close my eyes as I hear the voice I've come to long for.

"Mmmmm, smells good," he states as his hands moves from my stomach and upwards. I smile and lean back against him as I feel his lips against the back of my neck.

"Dagonet…" I murmur, and tilt my head to the side as he nibbles the side of my neck while I cut the meat and drop it into the boiling water. "I didn't think you'd be back for a few more days," I whimper as I feel his hands at the sides of my breasts. I pull away and turn around before looking up and smiling up at the tall giant who was standing behind me. I walk towards the door before looking over my shoulder and giving him a wink and heading into the tavern to talk to Vanora.

"Vanora… can I have a word?" I ask as I walk up to Vanora, who's still sitting on Bors' lap.

"Of course," she answers and rises from her lover's lap. "What is it?" she asks.

"I know it's a lot to ask… but I'm not feeling well, and I was wondering if you could handle the tavern on your own tonight…" I slowly explain, acting, as I'm feeling sick.

"Yes, of course, you go ahead and get some rest, wouldn't want you completely exhausted when the baby comes," she teases with a smile and gives my shoulder a rub before walking back to Bors.

Dagonet had just removed his armour when I walk into my chamber. I close the door behind me and lock it as I watch the man standing in the middle of the room. He turns and looks at me as he hears the door close. I smile at him and let my cape drop to the floor before walking over to him and tugging on the laces holding his tunic together. Leaning forward, I kiss his strong neck, letting my tongue play against his neck, tasting his slightly salty skin as I tug his tunic upwards, and let my fingers brush against his stomach, loving the feel of his stomach muscles and how they quiver. He sits down on a chair and raises his arms above his head.

I pull his tunic up and off, taking a step backwards and looking down at the God who's sitting in front of me. Moving on their own, my hands reaches out and up, making my fingers play against his soft skin just below his earlobes. A smile appears on his face as he closes his eyes and he places his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him and bury his face against my chest, kissing the top of my breasts as they're pressed upwards by the slightly too tight dress I'm wearing. A giggle escapes my lips as his hands pulls on the laces on the front of my dress. I take a step backwards and let my dress drop from my shoulders and to my hips.

He looks at me and I see a fire light in his eyes as he stands. He's a giant compared to me. Before I manage to think about what I want to do with him, I find myself pressed up against the wall. My dress lays discarded on the floor and the rest of his clothes have joined my dress. With force, his lips meets mine and he presses against me, causing my legs to wrap around his hips. His member rubs against me for a second before he buries himself inside me, causing me to cry out and lock my arms around his neck.

That's how we usually end up. He takes me against the wall and I love every second of it. He's never gentle, nor careful. He knows I won't break. He's the complete opposite of what people say he is, but he's also exactly what people say he is. He's gentle, caring… but so much more. He is an animal, but his true self is hidden.

We will never belong to each other, but for the rare moments, we do belong to each other. When he comes to me, I'm drawn into a different reality and he sets me on fire, he sets my soul on fire, causing everything inside me to boil and when he touches me, it's like he touches everything I am, he touches my inner core, my soul.

But after we've both reached our release, we know it's back to reality. We share special moments, but that's all that'll ever happen between us. Things are too complicated to deal with, hence we cannot enter a relationship, but still we look for each other. We share moments of pure animalistic lust and share the urge we have for each other, but it's never, and will never be, more than that. We rarely exchange words, or loving gazes. Everything is pure lust and nothing more.


End file.
